A bite
by kaoryciel94
Summary: No importa si tiene que dejar que tome su sangre. Como lo había comprobado, haría lo fuera por mantenerlo con vida, aun en contra de su voluntad.


Notas de autora: Tsubasa cornicle no me pertenece ni anime ni manga, esto fue escrito por la emoción que dejó el manga en mí.

Bueno he aquí mi primera colaboración a este fandome y a esta pareja. Realmente es como un tributo a los sentimientos que despertaron en aquellas partes. La primer es antes de celes y la segunda durante Japon, un poco antes que retomaran su viaje hacia Clow. Espero poder escribir más de ellos y que les guste Bite es mordida en ingles...

* * *

A bite

Una mordida que drena su sangre, eso era todo lo que Fai necesitaba para vivir; aunque en realidad era para sobrevivir porque en su mirada día con día le reprochaba; con su actitud indiferente y trato frío le producía al guerrero una sensación extraña y molesta.

Una invitación a beber, pero no solo a que bebiera de su sangre; sin embargo, Fai ya no era el mismo y tampoco es que le gustase que fingiera, odiaba esa parte de él, solo quería que viviera el presente. Ambos habían planeado no involucrarse personalmente, pero habían fracasado abismalmente. Fai estaba herido y hubiese preferido morir antes de enfrentar lo que aun Kurogane no sabía que tendrían que enfrentar, aun así Kurogane le había salvado y ahora una vez más antes de que llegue el amanecer y tengan que pelear el siguiente juego de ajedrez humano para cumplir con el deseo aparente de la princesa y el otro oculto, debía atraer a Fai a su cuerpo aun en contra de su voluntad como si le obligara a beber un veneno o agua rancia.

No sabía si los vampiro entendían de sabores, pero este no era el caso, era que lo obligaba un tipo de existencia humillante, y quizás sufrible. Sabía que hubiera preferido mil veces morir y con ello ayudarle de alguna manera a hacer algo... porque Kurogane estaba seguro que aún había mucho más, pero no le importaba, porque ya lo había notado: había algo que le hacía no pensar ni un instante en arriesgarse por él, a tener que cargar con él, es más no le molestaba ver en un futuro teniéndolo a su lado por siempre.

Cuando Syaron atacó a Fai, no lo pensó, simplemente quería proteger a Fai y matar al mocoso. Los quería, admitía que la princesa y Syaoran habían ingresado a su corazón, pero aunque sonase egoísta Fai estaba a otra escala. No era bueno usar este tipo de símil pero una madre puede perdonar que su hijo le haga daño pero un padre no puede perdonar que el hijo haga daño a la madre.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo saciando la locura, saciando y pagando el precio. No dolía, simplemente sentía como su sangre salía y como Fai apretaba fuertemente su brazo quizás obligándose a hacerlo, obligándose a seguir en el camino de dolor para lograr algo más por la princesa y Syaoran, pensando en el próximo sacrificio que haría por ellos.

Kurogane sin pensarlo le apretó contra si con solo un brazo, Fai era fuerte en pelea, lo hacía más que bien, pero en fuerza bruta era más fuerte y aunque de ahora en adelante cada vez que estén solos le rechace, le hable fría y hasta con odio, mientras es mordido, mientras alimenta a Fai lo atraerá lo suficientemente cerca porque en esos momentos no puede escapar y quiere sentir el calor del cuerpo de Fai; su calor y suavidad de cuerpo que le recuerda que está vivo y que quiera o no estará a su lado.

Una mordida, un pacto de sangre compartido, amado silenciosamente por uno y odiado abiertamente por otro.

Arco de Japón

En Japón Tomoyo de repente sonrió de una manera indescifrable. Aquella muchacha que había sido por tanto tiempo su ancla a la cordura, su amiga y su persona más preciada, por la que hubiese entregado la vida, tenía gestos que a veces no llegaba a comprender por completo… Pero, esta vez pudo discernir que se trataba de él: era como una madre o una hermana mayor sonriendo por algo que había descubierto de su hijo o de su hermano menor.

— Cuida de tu persona preciada, me alegra que la hayas encontrado aunque hayas tenido que viajar mucho para lograrlo y quizás tengas que seguir viajando.

En ese instante no quiso profundizar más, simplemente se quedaron en silencio. Había algo que no le permitía negar aquellas palabras como lo hubiese hecho antes.

— Por favor, vuelve una vez a Japón, recuerda que es tu hogar y que las personas que quieres, a quien escojas serán bienvenidas aquí.

Y de nuevo no pudo discutirle ello. Su mirada era profunda pero guardaba algo de nostalgia. No podía rebatirle que ella ya no era la única persona por la que luchaba incansablemente, que no era por ella por quien había logrado comprender el significado de la fuerza y que no era por ella por quien había dado todo sin dudarlo.

— Siempre serás mi ama y mi princesa: pelearía en tu nombre mil veces.

Ella sonrió suavemente como solo una digna princesa puede hacerlo, pero transmitiéndole esa calidez que era típico de Tomoyo para con él.

Su habitación quedó a oscuras y en silencio, por lo que supo que había llegado de alimentarlo. Justo cuando iba a ir a la habitación que había sido designada para el mago, alguien toco su puerta, supo quién era, su presencia era clara para él desde hace un buen tiempo.

— Adelante.

Y él ingresó sin dar la tradicional venia correspondiente, pero lo comprendía después de todo la cultura en Celes era totalmente diferente.

— Vine por tu cuota de pago- dijo con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

No dudaba en admitir que le encantaba esas sonrisas, tenían un encanto seductor que no podría explicar. Le avergonzaba admitir que le estremecía, pero no tanto como para no responderle con una sonrisa que él no sabía era igual de torcida, oscura, maliciosa y seductora para Fai: Era un juego que se creaba en la atmosfera entre ellos.

— ¿Desde cuándo te tomas tan bien el tener que darte mi sangre?

Fai se arrodilló sobre su futon dejando que la luz de la luna acariciase sus cabellos dorados y su piel pálida, dando un aspecto aún más misterioso. Ese parche no le quitaba el encanto a su faz, le daba un encanto diferente: uno aguerrido, seductor, pero con esa mirada ladeada y esos cabellos escapándose de la cinta de su cabello le daba un aspecto frágil, torturantemente frágil pero no de la misma manera que antes cuando aún conservaba sus ojos azules.

— Desde que Kuro-sama... desde que comprendí que para algunos mi vida valía más de lo que valía para mí.

Kurogane no dijo nada, solo se acercó lento y quedo arrodillado ante él; con su poderoso cuerpo le cubrió casi con celo de las caricias de la luz lunar. Le tomo los brazos, se los separó y de la cintura le levantó el torso, tomo su rostro con delicadeza como cuando lo cargó después que lo hirieran.

Fai simplemente se dejo. Siempre se había sentido cómodo entre sus brazos, peligrosamente cómodo.

El shinobi puso el rostro de Fai en su cuello y el rubio quiso separase pues una cosa era tomar su sangre de las muñecas y otras desde ahí ¿Desde cuándo había perdido los límites corporales?

— No lo sé- respondió Kurogane a su cuestionamiento mental- Pero no sabemos cuánto durará el viaje, de aquí la sangre fluye mejor.

— ¿Te burlas de mi o es una clase de humillación?

Y mientras quería librarse del fuerte agarre de Kurogane, la sed comenzaba crecer dentro de él quemándole. La vena palpitante hizo que sus ojos se afilaran, sus colmillos crecieran y se abrazara al fuerte torso de Kurogane, para quien no era fuerza suficiente como para sentirse ahogado.

Y sintió los colmillos perforar su piel, su sangre caer y como esta era recibida casi con fervor por Fai.

— Si has comprendido el porque perdí este brazo entonces comprendes porque diste lo que quedaba de tu poder, y porque entraste por tu cuenta por mi cuota de pago y porque te retengo como lo hago ahora.

Fai solo se aferró con fuerza a él y bebió la sangre casi con gula, con desesperación pero con confianza.

— Me aprietas demasiado, Kuro-sama. No sé si fue bueno darte ese regalo- murmuró con voz ronca pero que sentía que acariciaba sus oídos como si fuera seda.

En respuesta, Kurogane le apretó más hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se rozasen, siendo impedidos por las ropas, pero a la vez tentados por la suavidad y semi transparencia de estas: era también un juego de seducción el roce constantes de sus cuerpos y las ropas, el sonido de seda con seda, el calor que se formaba entre ellos.

— Pues yo lo siento perfecto.

— No es justo, Kuro-sama — se quejó con un deje de juego.

— Yo pienso que es lo más justo…

Y sin decir alguna palabra más, Kurogane se limitó a bajar su mano libre por los cabellos, desatarlos y dejarlo caer libremente por la espalda delicada de Fai, y aquella mano se atrevió a tocar más abajo hasta perderse por la curva de la cintura. Aquello produjo un suspiro escapado de los labios de Fai.

— ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien jugaba con la idea?

—Pero era solo un juego...

—Sabes que ni tú te lo crees. Deja de mentirte y no te acobardes ahora.

Recibió un mordisco más fuerte como castigo por aquellas palabras. Fai tomo también la sangre de la herida, después la lamió dejando que esta cicatrizara rápidamente gracias a su saliva de vampiro.

— ¿Quién se acobarda eh?

Susurró mientras subía sus brazos al cuello de Kurogane, haciendo que su cuerpo se quebrara un poco, formando mayor contacto entre ambos.

— ¿Crees que me acobardo de mis acciones, Kuro-sama? Si es lo que quiere…

Sus ojos se habían hechizados los unos a los otros y sus sonrisas maliciosas presagiaban lo que venía. Un segundo después Kurogane lo había atraído con fuerza a su cuerpo, alzándolo un poco; mientras Fai se colgaba de su cuello al mismo tiempo y sus bocas se unían, enfrentándose, rudas, sin tregua, queriendo sacar ventaja del otro, queriendo demostrar que aquí ninguno se acobardaba del otro. La verdad era que ninguno tenía experiencia en besar, pero si alguien los viera de tercera vista podría concluir que eran expertos amantes, por las forma de enroscarse, de sacudir sus cuerpos, de aprisionarse en los brazos del otro y aprisionar al otro con tal de conseguir que sus bocas se enreden más y más.

Sus manos no estaban más quietas, sino que viajaban incasablemente por el la espalda del contrario, por sus costados, su cuello, sus cabellos y luego temerariamente, las caderas y muslos del otro.

Amos sentían la fuerza del otro queriendo doblegarlo, queriendo posarse encima del otro, finalmente Fai cedió al soltar un gemido bajo cuando Kurogane dejo sus labios y decidió que era buena idea morderle el lóbulo de su oreja y luego besar su cuello. Fue Fai quien se dejo caer al futon y fue Kurogane quien se posó sobre él. Se contemplaron con las respiraciones agitadas por un largo momento, sin darse descanso o tregua, esto era difícil, estaban a punto de dar un paso son retorno. Pero luego, Fai observó el brazo falso Kurogane, y este los ojos miel del mago y entendieron, soltando una risa burlona para sí mismos, que ya habían llegado bastante lejos como para tener miedo a hacer algo que sus cuerpos claramente deseaban: consumar este sentimiento que había nacido y crecido por este largo viaje que había quedado claro con cuánto sacrificio habían hecho el uno por el otro, sobretodo Kurogane.

El siguiente beso fue más suave, queriendo disfrutar un poco de este momento pues no sabían si podría repetirse pues viajarían a arriesgar sus vidas por la princesa, por ambos chicos que habían protegido como padres en el viaje por quienes también habían dado todo, especialmente Fai.

La seda siendo desenvuelta, el sonido de esta rozando otra delicada superficie fue delirante para los oídos de Kurogane, esto estimulaba sus sentidos al escucharlo al mismo tiempo que sentía por sus propias manos la piel de Fai, mientras sus ojos admiraban la blancura de esta siendo descubierta del traje de seda que portaba.

— Pareces concentrado, Kuro-wau

— Cállate

— Oww, no pensé que fueras tan tímido.

Kurogane se había quedado un poco quieto después de descubrirle el pecho, mientras Fai solo estaba recostado dejándose hacer, dejando que sus cabellos cubrieran parte de su rostro. El rubio mostrando al máximo su naturaleza seductora, se sentó apoyándose por detrás con los brazos, movió los hombros y la seda cayo por sus hombros y brazos, dejándole totalmente al descubierto, encantando a los ojos de Kurogane.

— Ven aquí, eres un shinobi ¿no?

Aunque se mostrase tan seguro, lo cierto era que habían un ligero temor en lo profundo de los ojos de Fai . Una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza insistentemente desde que Kurogane paro. ¿Seré rechazado? ¿Será que finalmente Kurogane no es la persona que me llevará? A respuesta sus dudas y demostrándole que tan bien le leía Kurogane le golpeo en la cabeza con suavidad y antes que hablara algo le atrajo ara besarlo y pasar sus manos por toda la espada desnuda, apretándole con cierta fuerza.

El joven rubio deliró de placer con el contraste de la mano cálida de Kurogane y el automail que le sostenía por la cintura desnuda. Kurogane bajo su boca por su cuello, mordió en el centro y siguió el camino de su clavícula. Aun apoyado en sus antebrazos le observaba con el labio inferior mordido, Kurogane aprisionaba parte de su piel y la disfrutaba con deleite, con sus lengua, labios y en ocasiones dientes.

Volvió a sentarse por completo, separó a Kurogane y le ayudó a desvestirse, paseo sus manos por todo su pecho y luego lo atrajo hacia él, a que cayera sobre él, mientras él acariciaba su brazo verdadero, sus brazo automail y su espalda con la suavidad que solo sus manos podían dar.

Kurogane aceptó gustoso la oferta de dejarse caer encima del rubio, pero primero le terminó de desvestir, abriendo por completo la yukata. Era obvio que encontrarían un cuerpo similar al suyo pues ambos eran hombres; sin embargo a la vez era diferente, el cuerpo de Fai era pálido, su piel era tersa, suave, delicada; sus músculos estaban bien formados pero no como los de un guerrero sino como si hubiesen sido esculpidos con gracia y finura; solo pudo sentir que un deseo aún más profundo se liberaba, quizá era la curiosidad saciada de conocer el cuerpo desnudo del otro y ahora sentir las ganas de devorarlo.

Los besos y caricias continuaron; sus mentes y sus almas les empujaban a unirse más quizás para que estas pudiesen estar lo más cerca posible de lo que un humano puede estar, lo más posible para estos cuando sienten esa necesidad vital de estar junto a otra persona. Las caricias se volvieron más calmadas, con más cuidado. Fai gimió alto, se quebró cuando alcanzó es paraíso en la boca del pelinegro. Atrajo a Kurogane y un beso suave selló lo que acontecería en unos segundos. Antes de volver abajar, el pelinegro acarició los cabellos rubios del otro, los acerco olfateándolos y sonrió.

La vía por donde sus cuerpos se unirían fue tratada con cuidado y cierta curiosidad por Kurogane, quien por su cabeza solo existía el ahora, este momento que se grabaría a fuego en su memoria y las inmensas ganas de ser uno con Fai.

Cuando sintió que era el momento y que ambos lo disfrutarían, Fai abrió más las piernas y kurogane se acomodó entre ellas. Sus miradas no se despegaban; el miembro que invadiría el cuerpo del otro estaba liso y su dueño se agachó hasta que su cabeza estuviera sobre la de Fai quien le abrazó por el cuello sin que sus miradas se separasen, le acarició el rostro y ambos juntaron sus frentes en un contacto de amor; el sentimiento y las palabras no eran mencionadas pero que llenaba sus cuerpos por la que una sonrisa apacible se formó en el rostro de ambos. El beso empezó, el cual también dio inicio a la invasión, a la unión.

El llanto de dolor no se dio, solo ligeras lágrimas amortiguadas por la fuerza de Fai en sus ojos y unas garras de vampiro no tan largas como las usadas en pelea salieron y arañaron un poco la espalda de Kurogane, mientras este buscaba ingresar por completo en el cuerpo de su amante.

La unión se completó y todo movimiento paró, sus ojos tomaron contacto de nuevo y sus labios volvieron a besarse. Fai movió las caderas invitándole a que ambos se perdieran en aquella danza de caderas y Kurogane aceptó comenzando las embestidas sin tregua.

El momento siguió con ellos moviéndose a la par, besándose, tocándose y danzando sin parar. No emitían ruidos sonoros, no eran necesarios para verificar que les gustaba, que esta nueva experiencia compartida era la que habían esperado e incluso más. No solo física sino emocionalmente se sentían casi completos, pero con un futuro más brillante, sintiendo que con seguridad poco a poco se completarían y al fin dejarían de estar solos, al parecer la búsqueda por el otro había acabado cuando ambos dejaron escapar un resoplido más sonoro de entre sus labios, intentando acallarlos como diera lugar. Sin embargo, el gritillo agudo de Fai fue suficiente para hacer que Kurogane terminara apretándolo contra sí con tanta fuerza que temió haber le hecho daño; en respuesta solo recibió un abrazo igual de fuerte y unas agarras abriéndose paso en su espalda, a la vez que una mordida en su cuello y la sensación de algo derramándose entre sus cuerpos, al igual que la de él derramándose dentro del cuerpo de Fai.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en esa posición, Kurogane quiso verle a los ojos, pero Fai no se lo permitió, le abrazó con más fuerza, manteniéndolos en esa posición por más tiempo. Finalmente, Fai dejo de hacer fuerza y se dejó caer en el futon. Sus cuerpos se separaron pero Kurogane no se quitó de encima del cuerpo de Fai. Le detuvo la rehuida de su mirada y le enfrentó solo para darle un beso suave en los labios y luego otro en la frente.

— Solo siento un poco de vergüenza.

— ¿Tu?

— ¡No te rías, Kuro-wau wau! Que tú seas un pervertido que siempre quiso hacerlo conmigo..

— Mira quien habla de pervertidos, tu siempre me provocabas.

—No eres justo…

Ante el puchero de Fai, ambos sonrieron a su propia manera, hacía mucho tiempo que el shinobi no veía dibujar uno en su rostro, en aquel rostro un poco diferente, impactado por todos los sufrimientos que habían vivido pero que aun guardaba esa dulzura de antes; aunque sea un poco, pues ahora era uno rostro un poco más adulto, un rostro que demostraba que era sincero, así que aquel puchero había sido como una ola de calor en el pecho para ambos. Fai finalmente le atrajo y le beso con paciencia; le siguió y estuvieron en ese juego de media lenguas y labios por un unos buenos minutos. Finamente Kurogane se quito de encima y se posicionó a su lado.

Unos minutos después, Kurogane observaba con pregunta el rostro de Fai, intentando comprender que era lo que este quería decirle. Desde hace unos minutos que el rubio le observaba, removiéndose un poco.

— ¿Puedo?

Kurogane solo sonrió de forma ladeada y le atrajo hasta que quedó entre sus brazos; con su cabeza en su pecho…

— ¿A qué viene tanta timidez eh?

— Nada en particular. Solo, me parece un poco irreal de que nuestros juegos de padre y madre hayan terminado en... bueno hacer lo que mama y papa hacen en las noches- rió.

Kurogane se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza y luego darle caricias perezosas en su espalda hasta que Fai se quedó dormido en esa posición. Les cubrió con algunas mantas y espero a que el sueño también llegara a él. Demoró en venir, pues sus pensamientos iba y venían en el futuro; claro, en el que quizás tendrían, no existía pánico pues habían cosas que estaban seguras: nunca iba dejar de proteger a ese grupo, lo quiera o no también estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ellos; sin embargo no iba a permitir que fuera Fai quien cargara con el peso de todo. Esta vez pagarían cualquier precio por delante entre ambos. Le alegraba la promesa de Fai de no volver a sacrificar su vida ni su integridad y ello le daba fuerzas y esperanzas para el futuro. Lo único que era seguro en su vida eran dos cosas: era el caballero de Tomoyo por la eternidad y Fai sería su compañero hasta más allá de la eternidad.

Decidido aquello se sumió también en un sueño profundo más del que un shinobi podía tener. Fai entonces levantó su cabeza, era un mago después de todo. Sin embargo; no es que no estuviese cómodo de aquella forma era solo que le parecía tan irreal esto que debía constatarlo solo, tranquil; así que tocó el pecho de Kurogane y se acurrucó aun más a él, dejando escapar una lágrima. Esto era por lo que había esperado por años, tener a alguien quien lo llevara, alguien que se preocupara por él y diera tanto por su vida que el mismo había dejado de valorar y ahora agradecía una vez más a su hermano por haberle dado la oportunidad de vivir y poder amar a Kurogane, quien no sabía que realmente Fai enamorado era Fai entregado por completo así que esperaba que estuviese listo para una eternidad juntos. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, le dio un beso en la boca susurró un "hasta mañana, Kuro-pon" y se durmió entre sus brazos.

* * *

Notas finales: Realmente me parecen una pareja divina, tierna e intensa por todo los sacrificios que han hecho el uno por el otro. Estas escenas en estos arcos me parecieron con alta carga erotica y este fue el resultado. Espero sus comentarios y buenoa quizas me lance con otro proyecto de esta pareja y a esperar lo que se nos viene del nuevo manga!


End file.
